My Nightmare
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: Nightmare Johnny escapes from his prison of CarnEvil and eventually meets Nightmare Micah. This is one of those very few and rare NightxOC fics. Hope you enjoy. Is now under TNBC/JV crossovers
1. Prolouge

**~My Nightmare~**

_**A/N: This story is co-owned by Invader Nav and I, and was actually thought of during a conversation of ours. A romance fic that includes Night is so rare, I figured I'd write it down while it was fresh on Nav and mine's brain. So, please, enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Jhonen Vasquez owns Night and everyone else, I only own Micah and Key. And, if I add her to the story, Nav owns herself. **_

**Prolouge Part One: Demon of the Dark**

_**"Welcome ladies and gentlemen!" The ringmaster's disembodied voice called from the shadows, "I trust you had hell getting here, yes? Well, then time for you to be rewarded for your troubles! Ladies and gentlemen, I give you... CarnEvil!" **_

_**The creepy circus music began to play and the ringmaster stepped out of his hiding place, crossed thr ring, and disappeared into the night as the first performers made their way into the ring. **_

_**~X~**_

_**The tall, thin figure made its quiet way down the walk, wishing it could be somewhere else. It tugged on one of its black and purple horns, its huge, pupil-less glowing purple eyes staring down at the purple and black stipes on its pants. Nightmare Johnny-just Night, mind you-wasn't watching, nor cared, where he was going, he just didn't want to be **_there**_. At CarnEvil. Anywhere, please, but there. He had about had it with this dammed punishment, and wanted to find some way out of it without killing himself. Him and his ego could _**not **_risk him killing himself._**

**_After a length of time, Night found himself in the graveyard. _**Big whoop, a graveyard. **_He thought sourly. He kept walking anyhow, curiousity leading him further into the unexplored parts of the cemetery. He stood next to the giant jester that was the entrance way to his horrid home, a statue he had heard about, but dismissed as a myth. That is, until he was standing right next to it. Night followed the jester's gaze and found himself staring at two open metal gates. A wide, white grin spread across his face as he started walking towards them. Just as he reached them, he tensed, half expecting something to jump out and drag him screaming bloody murder back to the wretched circus of zombies and freaks. But no one did. Night took one final sweep of the cemetery, and disappeared through the gates._**

**_Part Two: Angel of Darkess_**

_**Hissing and sputtering, the dark figure with glowing pupil free green eyes and black and green striped hair and clothing tried to shrink away from the light that was burning her. Nightmare Micah, or Key, squinted at the figure, who had flipped on the overhead light. She hissed again and tried to free herself of her chains, glaring at her enemy. **_

_**Her opponet, a tall, thin person, smirked at her. "Hello Key. It's been awhile since I've seen you last."**_

**_Key hissed a weak response._**

**_"Is the light bothering you?"_**

**_"No shit, Sherlock!" _**

**_Johnny C. laughed at the Nightmare creature squirming in front of him. It gave him great joy to torture this one, being as how he could never find Night. Still laughing, he took quiet pity on the creature and flipped off the light, aware of the glowing eyes sending him silent death threats at his retreating back. _**

**_Key sighed and shifted in her chains, thinking about how much of a waste it was, being as how her feet touched the ground. She noticed on wrist fall through the cuff and blinked. She tried to pull her hands out, carefully squeezing out her thumbs and slipped her fingers through. Rubbing her wrists, she storde silently up the stairs and into the night._**

**_A/N: Not bad, eh? I'm proud of how it turned out, how about you?_**


	2. Chapter 1: Confessions

**~_Chapter One: Confessions_**

**_Walking quickly to escape the coming dawn, Night made his way down the lonely street. Having done what he did best-striking terror into the hearts of innocent people with traumatizing nightmares-Night just wanted someplace to sit and rest. Whilst in the process of finding said place, he ran right into the person he had been avoiding-Johnny C._**

**_Johnny blinked and stepped back, a grin splitting his face when he realized who it was standing in front of him. "Night! Long time no see!"_**

**_Night hissed at him. "What do you want?"_**

**_Johnny frowned. "I was just saying hi."_**

**_Night rolled his eyes and passed Nny. Just as he did, his face came in contact with the ground, and it went dark._**

**_~X~_**

**_Night found himself blinking into consciousness, Nny's face watching him from across the room. "Hello Pretty Boy."_**

**_Nny made a face. Night smirked. "Where's the Toothpick?"_**

**_Nny's eye twitched. "She's busy right now." He was quiet for a little while. "So, what do you think about Nightmare Micah?"_**

**_"Just like me."_**

**_"Ego and all, eh?" _**

**_Night grinned. Nny made another face. Night yawned. "Can I come down yet?" _**

**_"No."_**

**_"Why nooot?"_**

**_"Because."_**

**_"Come on Pretty Boy. You scared of me?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"You should be. I'm far stronger than you, Pretty Boy."_**

**_Nny hissed. "You're in no position to be talking, Bunn_****_y Ears."_**

**_"Well Angsty Boy, this wasn't really my choice, was it?"_**

**_"..."_**

**_"Truth hurts, doesn't it?"_**

**_"Shut up."_**

**_"Make me!"_**

**_Johnny stood up and got close to Night's face. "Do you really want me to?" _**

**_Night was silent. Nny smirked and started walking back to the other wall._**

**_Night grinned at him and took a deep breath. "WACKY WACKED UP PERSON WITH A WACKY DOSE OF WACKY!" (A/N: All credit for this saying goes to Invader Nav!)_**

**_Nny froze and whipped around, eyes wide and burning. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"_**

**_Night smirked. "I didn't stutter Angsty Boy."_**

**_In a flash, Nny had Night pinned down to the ground, choking him with the chains. Night grabbed a knife and attacked. Pretty soon, both of them were fighting with whatever weapon they could find. Micah was there in an instant, Key behind her with a bewildered look. Micah pried Nny away from Night, and Night fell backwards into Key's arms, gasping. She smirked down at him. "Having fun?"_**

**_Night started to smile. "I am now."_**

**_Key raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "Did Angsty Boy over there hurt you?"_**

**_Night started to answer, then jumped away. "NO!"_**

**_Key blinked. "What?"_**

**_Night was backing away. "No! I won't do it! I won't fall for your trap!"_**

**_Key tilted her head. "My... Trap?"_**

**_Night threw his hands up. "Yes! These... Things!"_**

**_"Things?"_**

**_"These... Damn feelings! You're causing them!" Night was against the wall now. "It's... Your fault!"_**

**_Key flinched. "Well., how do you think I feel, smartass?" She sat down and hugged her knees, burying her face against them. _**

**_Night blinked, realizing what he had done. He sat down beside her and frowned when she flinched. "Well, I just..." He sighed and put an arm around her, feeling awkward._**

**_Key tensed and looked up slowly. "What." She hissed slightly._**

**_"I just... These feelings-" He was cut short when Key leaned up and kissed him. _**

**_She blinked and looked away. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."_**

**_Night felt the blood rushing to his cheeks and he tried to hide a smile. "That's what I was afraid of..."_**

**_Key blinked, and he noticed she was blushing too. "Hm?"_**

**_Night swallowed. "That I think... I think I love you."_**

**_Key blinked, opened her mouth to say something, pointed teeth glistening, and fainted. Night-surprised-caught her as she swayed._**

**_~X~_**

**_When she woke up, Night was looking down at her, nonexistent eyebrow raised. "Well?"_**

**_She swallowed thickly. "I think I love you... Too."_**

**_Night let out a short purr, and kissed her._**

**_A/N: Well, I'm proud. But if you think it was rushed, then I have two words for you. Bite me._**


End file.
